fables_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Regina Vain (Earth-02)
Regina Vain '('Born: 'February 01, 1400), the Evil Queen of the Silver Realm, is actually Snow White's and Rose Red's paternal aunt. After her husband's death, she became the sole ruler of his kingdom and "adopted" Snow White when she was still a child. Jealous of her niece's beauty, she tried to assassinate Snow White twice, ultimately failing both times. Blinded by vengeance, Regina usurped the Empire and this ultimately led to its collapse. History Early Life Regina was the daughter of Prince Heinrich, the fifth son of King Heidrich of Stroh, and his wife Cora, and was the younger fraternal twin-sister to Rex by twelve minutes. Regina's socially ambitious mother was strict and used magic whenever it served her, intimidating her father into a fearful and docile position in their household. Determined to make Regina queen of Tamir, the wealthiest kingdom in the country, Cora groomed her to marry Tamir's crown prince, Leopold II. As Cora focused her attention into molding Regina into a graceful and proper young lady, educating her in politics, she delegated Rex's rearing to servants and Heinrich. A cute girl, Regina was emotionally unstable and entirely too critical of her appearance; consequently, she became mildly eisoptrophobic and she suffered bouts of body dysmorphic disorder. Her vanity and insecurity was only fueled by her mother's ruthless criticism. As an adolescent, Regina and Rex were often bullied by their elitist cousins, who saw them as inferior because their mother was once a poor miller's daughter. Though Regina found some comfort in tending to her estate's apple orchard with Rex, she was still consumed by envy and resentment towards more elite noblewoman. Eventually, Regina took an interest in witchcraft, but her mother refused to let her cultivate her innate aptitude for wielding magical energy, afraid Regina would use magic to rebel. Growing to resent her mother for denying her the power and respect magic might bring her, Regina fantasized about becoming a regal sorceress, craving power and revenge on her tormentors. Rise To Power On the eve of Regina and Rex's 18th birthday, a charmed looking-glass was repaired by the dwarf Coalheart, for the Snow Queen Lumi, and left in a pond to temper, where it was found by Rex. Rex gifted the mirror to his sister as a birthday present and he, wanting to improve his sister's self-esteem, told Regina to see herself as he saw her: as the fairest in all the land. Regina soon discovered the mystical properties of the mirror, which always spoke the absolute truth, and saw it as her means to gaining power and began studying its uses. Using the magic mirror, she came across an entire collection of magic mirrors belonging to Coalheart in cave south of her family's estate. Regina offered Coalheart a satchel of gold and fine jewels in exchange for his other magic mirrors, and he, totally unaware Regina possessed his missing mirror, accepted her payment. Afraid her mother would confiscate the mirrors, Regina kept them hidden away in the cave, waiting till she could safely transport them. Within the year Cora manipulated events so that Leopold II, now the widowed king of Tamir, would be forced to seek shelter at her stately mansion. Despite her charms, Regina repeatedly failed to seduce Leopold, whose heart was still with that of his dead wife's and who devoted himself to the upkeep of his kingdom rather than romantic pursuits. Grimly determined to forward the interests of her daughter, Cora petitioned her old acquaintance Lauda for a powerful love potion, which, if Leopold drank it, would cause him to fall madly in love with the first woman he saw. Using her beauty and wiles, Regina got Leopold to drink the golden mead she had prepared using the love potion. Under the mead's spell, Leopold fell uncontrollably in love with Regina and he proposed to her. Power hungry, Regina became tired of her mother's constant interference in her life and figured her mother planned to use her as a mere figurehead to rule Tamir herself. Seeking to escape her mother, Regina sought out Lauda, who helped her banish Cora to Wonderland via a traveling mirror. To Regina's benefit, no one mourned the sudden disappearance of the cruel and tyrannical Cora, seeing it as a blessing to be rid of her. Regina then apprenticed herself to Lauda, who saw an opportunity to acquire the debt of a queen and thus agreed to teach Regina magic. Narcissistic and headstrong, Regina had no interest in mastering sorcery apart from learning certain skills to increase her natural beauty's already formidable allure. Now treasured throughout all of the European Homelands, the magic mirror built Regina’s self-worth by declaring her to be the fairest in the land. However, this also swelled her vanity and made her selfish. Her world became her reflection, and she developed an irrational obsession with remaining the fairest of them all. Reign as Queen After marrying Leopold, Regina brought no possessions to the castle except for her magic mirrors. Everyday she would consult her magic looking-glass, asking it who the fairest in the land was, and always it replied that she was and this would satisfy her for she knew that mirrors spoke the truth. In not time at all she began brewing mysterious poisons to destroy King Leopold, and when he was dead she seized the throne for herself. Now she could tax the people heavily and used the money to buy all sorts of potions and lotions that would maintain her great beauty, and the people of the kingdom became sad and frightened. Soon after King Leopold died, Rex married Lauda and, at Lauda's behest, he relinquished his noble title and officially gave their family's lands to Regina after their father died. As the years passed, Regina experimented with black magic to gain eternal life. She eventually succeeded in finding such a spell to grant her eternal life, and discerned the ingredients needed for the spell which included the heart of someone she loved. Regina secretly killed her brother Rex as he was out hunting for his family, and used his heart to cast her spell. Binding her spell to the mystical Black Mirror, she granted herself eternal life, and made it to where she can never grow old or ugly - so long as she drained the life force of others to replenish her youth and beauty. To prevent Lauda from discovering her involvement in Rex's death, Regina manipulated Lauda into believing the terrible monsters of the Black Forest had mauled him to death. Heartbroken and fearful for her children's safety, Lauda relocated to another part of the Black Forest to raise her newborn twin daughters. What remained of Regina's goodness compelled her to grow an apple tree at the heart of her castle garden in honor of her late brother. At some point after, Regina traded two poisoned apples to Frau Totenkinder in exchange for a magic hand mirror. Adopting Snow White About seven years later, Lauda, fearing for her daughter's safety, arranged for Snow White to live with Regina. While Regina was reluctant to shelter her niece, she was convinced to do so by Lauda, who reminded her sister-in-law that it was she who helped her to achieve the position of queen of Tamir. In exchange, Regina conditioned all debts paid. Largely apathetic to her niece, Regina had the entire kingdom convinced that Snow was the late Eastern King and Queen's pathetic shut-in daughter who was incapable of leaving the castle, mainly to not draw any unwarranted attention or repel any potential young male suitors. Assassination Attempts on Snow White FI96 Snow White is Fairer Mirror.png|Regina mortified that her niece is fairer than her. The Queen and the hunter.png One fateful day when Regina asked her mirror who the fairest in the land was, it replied that a fourteen year-old Snow White was now lovelier than her, and it was true, for Snow had grown in both years and beauty. Regina was enraged at this usurpation and began plotting a way to kill Snow in a manner that would have none suspecting her involvement — Snow White was beloved by the castle staff and if Regina used magic to kill Snow, Lauda would most assuredly sense it or at least be able to trace it back to Regina. With her precarious emotional outlook, Regina called for her huntsman to drag Snow away, into the deep, dark forest where many terrible deeds can be concealed. As proof of her niece's demise or perhaps as a prize of sorts, she ordered her huntsman to return with Snow's heart in a box. The huntsman, after Regina threatened to execute him, thereby dooming his wife and children to certain death without the means to survive, needed no further persuasion to agree to Regina's scheme. Snow White pled for her life, and in time the huntsman's heart was moved. Sparing Snow, the huntsman substituted the heart of a pig to present to Regina and she was none the wiser. To prevent anyone from growing too suspicious, Regina convinced the kingdom that the huntsman lost Snow in the forest as she picked flowers; for Lauda In particular, Regina implied Snow ran away to be with her natural family. Corset crushing.png Drugged Comb.png The_poison_apple_basket_white_half.png|Regina offering Snow a poisoned apple. In time Regina learned the truth about her adopted daughter's survival from her magic looking-glass. Regina could not abide by this news and killed the huntsman for his betrayal. Her mirrors found Snow eventually. Cloaking herself in the guise of an old peddler woman, she visited Snow in the seven dwarfs' cottage while they were out mining. Twice she came and failed to kill Snow, once with a silky laced bodice to crush her niece's ribs and then with a poisoned comb to drug her. Due to Snow's dire situation, she was desperate for help, and her waning memory coupled with her kindhearted nature led her to foolishly letting her disguised stepmother in both times. The third time Regina came, she brought a beautiful basket of apples and offered Snow a poisoned apple. Although Snow was hesitant to accept it, Regina convinced her to take a bite out of the poisoned apple by cutting it in half, eating the harmless white half and giving the poisoned red half to Snow. This time Regina stayed to watch Snow die, and to be sure, she held her niece in her arms until she fell into a deep coma in front of her, choking on a piece of poisoned apple. Snow's captors on finding her so assumed the worst and placed her in a glass casket at the edge of the forest as part of a ritual sacrifice, and had she been left there she would surely have died, food for scavengers or the dwarfs' woodland god. But Prince Charming found her first and his love was enough to overcome Regina's poison since all nobles of his lands had some degree of magic in them. Punishment The next night, Regina was apprehended and imprisoned by Prince Charming's forces. A few months later, on Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding day, the royal guards brought Regina to the ceremony and beat her with clubs. They stripped her of her royal title and raiment. Prince Charming spat on Regina as she screamed. They placed iron shoes, red hot from the fire, in front of Regina. The villagers laughed as she was forced to step into them. Regina could smell the sizzling fat of her own flesh as they forced her to dance until her physical body died. Her life force fled from her body, however, retreating into the Black Mirror. Her kingdom eventually fell into Snow's hands alone, after she divorced Prince Charming. Modern Day Imprisoned within her mirror until the dawn of the 21st century, Regina was resurrected by her mother, Cora, who had been the true mastermind of the Empire for decades. The two reconciled and traveled to New York City to sow chaos for Fabletown. Wanting a chance to make amends, Cora offered to help her daughter get what she always wanted: Snow White's heart. For the next several months, Regina and Cora stalked out the remnants of Fabletown and the Farm. During their covert operation, Rumpelstiltskin was freed and confronted them. Cora offered the location of the remaining Fables who escaped his wrath in exchange for their lives, and he accepted her terms, still holding affection towards her. Regina and Cora then assaulted Snow and her family, but were inevitably defeated. Meanwhile, Rumpelstiltskin was significantly weakened during his fight with Bellflower and Cora used his frail condition to locate the kris dagger, the very source of his power. Manipulating her daughter so she could attain ultimate power, Cora and Regina attacked the Wolf Manor after Rumpelstiltskin allied with the Wolf family in exchange for promising to protect Snow from Regina and her son, Ghost, from his grandfather once he had recuperated. Rumpelstiltskin then tricked Snow into poisoning Cora's detached heart and she convinced Regina to return it to her. After Cora's death, Regina's hatred towards Snow was bolstered and she hid away, biding her time until she saw an opportune moment to strike. After the North Wind sacrificed his own life to both stop Rumpelstiltskin and keep himself from being honor-bound to kill Ghost, Regina took over the Rumpelstiltskin's castle and began assuming the mantle of the Dark One. Disguising herself as a sweet old-woman, reminiscent of Lauda, Regina poisoned Snow White with an apple martini. When Prince Charming saved Snow yet again, she confronted Regina, but was surpised to find her sister had already killed Regina. With her second physical death, Regina's spirit was once again trapped in the Black Mirror. Personality Regina was a complex person born with a haughty attitude and a lust for power. Despite her arrogant attitude, Regina was highly insecure regarding her physical appearance, unable to recognize her own beauty, and this made her very vain in trying to enhance it. To compensate for her insecurities, she always acted very arrogant and ego-driven, striving to prove her superiority over others, Snow White above all, whose inherent magical talents and beauty she was highly jealous of. After being told she was the "fairest of them all," her vanity swelled and she became extremely selfish. For the first time in her life, she was able to control others with the power at her command, to manipulate men with her beauty and raw sexuality. Regina's relationship with her brother was complicated, but she did care about him, after a fashion. She seemed to suffer from bipolar tendencies and anger-management issues, along with other mental and emotional instabilities. Physical Appearance Regina was initially a very beautiful woman, with pale skin, brown eyes, and raven colored hair that is long enough to reach her waist. Due to magic, her body is relatively immaculate and perfectly proportioned. When she hasn't fed upon other's life force, her young, gorgeous exterior becomes old and haggardly. Binding her life to the Black Mirror also made Regina's body glass-like, and she would crack or shatter from physical trauma. Her internal organs were similarly glass-like, and she could not bleed. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Immortality/Life-Force Absorption: The spell which granted Regina eternal life prevented her from dying of old age, but her body still deteriorated, and she would eventually became so wizened as to be senseless and immobile. Thus, she had to psionically drain the life force of others into herself to replenish her youth and beauty. When she drains someone completely, the victim's body crumbles into dust, and she gains their memories and experiences. She preferred to drain through touch or cannibalism, but she could sense and absorb the energies of those who die nearby and absorb them from a distance. Regina will not age as long as she maintains her supply of absorbed life force. *'Accelerate Healing:' By maintaining her supply of life force, Regina can rapidly regenerate from damage sustained on her body. She was shown to heal near instantaneously from a snapped neck and was highly resistant to injury, able to withstand submersion in hot lava, bullet and knife wounds. *'Enhanced Physical Capabilities:' By using the absorbed life energies that sustain her, Regina can enhance her physical strength (lifting 2 tons), stamina, reaction time, and speed (subsonic for brief periods). *'Witchcraft:' Regina is one of the Homeland's dozen or so most powerful witches. Regina's magic was derived from four major sources: personal powers of the soul/mind/body, derived through one's own psychic resources (such mesmerism and thought-casting), powers gained tapping the environment's ambient magical energy and employing it for specific effects (teleportation, illusion-casting, energy projection, and so forth), and powers gained through the tapping of extra-dimensional energy by invoking entities or objects of power existing in dimensions tangential to one's own, usually through the recitation of spells. Her spells frequently require a variety of mystical components, including but not limited to charmed circles, arcane chants, and the use if enchanted items (including mystic jewelry and runestaffs). The fourth major source of Regina’s power is the tapping of the life forces of living beings and the manipulation of the environment in certain ways. These methods are used only by practitioners of black sorcery. Regina can derive the mystical energy to perform certain magical feats by slaying a living being. The latter of these methods of wielding magic are abhorred by practitioner of white magic as forms of black sorcery. The wide range of effects that Regina could create through magic has yet to be fully catalogued. She had extensive sorcerous knowledge, using it for: **'Glamouring:' Regina was quite proficient in casting glamours - illusion spells that disguise the appearance of herself or others. ** Energy Projection: Regina was able to form and hurl magical energy bolts with a high degree of potency and control. She was also able to erect energy shields or screens with a high degree of imperviousness to both physical and magical damage. **'Conjuration:' Regina could use local magical energy for the conjuration of small physical objects like fetters or flowers, or for unusual luminescent effects. **'Elemental Control:' Regina has control of the elements, able to divert the course of rivers, evacuate the air from a room, levitate tons of earth or rock in the air at once, or create walls of flame at will. Regina can also mystically manipulate environmental forces in ways that have destructive side effects. For example, she can travel through the air by harnessing the power of the storm and lightning, but by doing so, she deprives an area of the world of that it would otherwise receive. **'Teleportation:' Regina is sometimes able to utilize local magical energy to teleport across the face of the Earth or into a mystic dimension (certain alternate realities where the physical laws are based on magic rather then science). Fittingly enough, teleportation within a dimension is less taxing to a sorcerer than teleportation between dimensions. Such expenditure of energy leaves all sorcerers (including Regina) mystically debilitated for a varying length of time, making teleportation a dangerous and seldom used ability. **'Hypnotic Kiss:' Regina enchanted her lips so that a single kiss is sufficient to make virtually any man a slave to her will, obedient to her every command, for a week. Subsequent kisses enable her to enthrall someone's will indefinitely. She could momentarily hypnotize others, then leave at superhuman speed, making them think she had disappeared. **'Heart Extraction:' Regina mastered a spell from her mother's spell book to magically remove a person's heart without harming them, and whosoever holds their heart could control them or kill them by crushing the heart into powder. When someone's heart is removed, they cannot feel true emotion unless their heart is returned to them or at least on their person physically. Abilities *'Master Alchemist:' Regina is a practitioner of alchemy, science based upon the transmutation of elements, and has attained mastery of the alchemical sciences with her high-level intellect. *'Skilled Herbalist:' Regina was self-taught a great deal about many medicinal herbs and poisons from her mother's tomes. She used her knowledge of herbs and medicine to create a powerful colorless and odorless poison that was completely untraceable. *'High Intellect:' Regina is exceptionally intelligent and cunning, having been trained in politics by her mother. *'Multilingualism:' In addition to German, Regina can speak Latin and English fluently. *'Seduction:' The main focus of Regina's powers has been the enhancement of her natural beauty and allure so that men, mortal or otherwise, are overwhelmed with desire for her. She is also an expert in the art of seduction, both natural and supernatural. Weaknesses *'The Black Mirror:' The Black Mirror was the source of Regina's life and when it was damaged, Regina was damaged as well. The severity of her wounds correlated to how much damage her mirror received. The mirror itself was self-repairing, and when it so Regina's wounds would also heal. When it shattered, Regina herself shattered into hundreds of mirror-like pieces, effectivly killing her. *'Fairy Dust:' When spread on her, the dust-like residue produced by the wings of a faerie could temporarily prevent Regina from using magic. *'Magic:' Regina is susceptible to the powers of magic seeing as Lauda was able to imprison her with various spells. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Vorpal Sword, Death's Scyth, and Dark Objects. It has been confirmed that a skilled magic user can siphon the life force from Regina. *'Overexertion:' Regina psionically drain the life force of others which she required in order to maintain her youth and strength. If she went without new energy for too long or expended too much of her own energy, she aged rapidly. She could rejuvenate herself by absorbing more life force. Equipment *'Magic Mirrors:' Regina possessed dozens of magic mirrors; some were magical artifacts that she collected, or regular mirrors that she empowered with mystic energy, or a combination of the two. Each mirror seemed to have a different power. Some mirrors could show images of the past and the future, or of other places, times, or beings of significance to the viewer. Others acted as portals to other realms that allowed matter to pass through them. Some mirrors could capture the image of one gazing into the mirror, transporting that person and trapping him or her into the mirror itself. One of her hand mirrors could steal souls of those reflected in it. Once a soul is trapped by her mirror, she can control that person's body to carry out her bidding. ** Mirror of Truth: (formerly) Regina, at one time, was the owner of a magical looking-glass possessed by the spirit of an oracle. The enchantment which trapped his spirit within forces him to speak in rhyme and demands that others do the same. The oracle is compelled to answer any question asked of it truthfully and can view distant events, but can only show his owner a glimpse of whatever they wanted to see, but nothing more. **'Mirror of Melancholy:' A mirror that forces its victim to perceive an image that induces utter melancholy onto them. **'The Black Mirror:' A full-length mirror that was the source of Regina's eternal life, as it acted as the anchor to her spell of immortality; the mirror only reflected her youthful appearance, as an illusion. She could also use it to cast spells or view distant events. The Black Mirror is self-repairing, but enough damage at once or magical harm can shatter it completely. *'Cora's Grimoire:' Regina took possession of her mother's spell book after she banished her to Underland. *'Arsenal of alchemical potions:' Regina employs a huge arsenal of alchemical potions she has discovered or concocted, that she can conceal in hidden pouches and pockets within her costume. Her alchemy, which can transmute elements through means unknown to modern science, enables her to control her own body, the bodies of others, or inorganic matter. Her mixtures include nerve gas pellets, sleeping potions, a potion that renders a person inert by rapidly lowering their body temperature, pellets that make a person susceptible to Regina's hypnotic commands, other potions and pellets that enable her to transmute inorganic matter, create explosive blasts and create beings known as elementals that are composed of ancient alchemical "elements" of earth, fire, air, and water. With few exceptions, all of Regina's potions and pellets have only temporary effect. Category:Earth-02